I Hate You Beck Oliver
by H.dollz
Summary: Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver have been at war with each other since they were fourteen. They've exchanged the words 'I hate you' on a daily basis. They've teased each other for as long as they can remember. So, the tension builds. Sexually and otherwise. AU fic. OOC. CatxBeck *Chapter One Fixed*
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate You Beck Oliver**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Honest, I don't.**

**_Cat'sPov_**

I sat in my car and bobbed my head along to the tune of 'Five Fingers To The Face' - the karaoke version - on my way to Hollywood Arts. Normally, I'd be singing along, but I was too worried for that. I was supposed to be working on a term project. We'd gotten two fucking weeks ago, and I had barely decided what it was going to be on yet.

_And_ it was due in three days.

But was yet to start it. Why?

Because of Beck motherfucking Oliver.

I mean, seriously! When Sikowitz put us into a pair for this damned project fourteen days ago, I just _knew _this was gonna happen. Because of the simple fact that Beck Oliver thinks he's a bad-ass motherfucker who's too cool for school or some shit.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Seriously. He thinks he's the shit, when, really, he's just a man-whore, douchebag, _piece _of shit. I don't like him very much, in case you hadn't noticed.

In fact, his exact words to me when we met, and I quote, where, 'Nice tits, Red'.

Fuck you, Oliver.

And his words when we got paired for this project? "Make it A-Worthy, okay?"

A-worthy my ass. Okay, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I _needed _good grades so I could do something with my life, like most other people on Earth. But not Beck. Nope. He was born with this gigantic fucking platinum spoon in his mouth, and all his cash comes from his rich parents. _He _can afford to fail this project. I can't.

I'm not jealous or anything. Seriously, I'm not. I he were less of an ass, I wouldn't even care. But he's not, so I do.

The engine spluttered as I parked my car in my favorite parking spot behind the school. I grabbed my Starbucks from the cup holder and waked into the building and towards my locker, still fuming. Unfortunately for me, Becks's locker is right beside mine. It's transparent because he 'has no secrets'.

Gah! Everything about him irritates me.

I strolled into class after I'd gotten my books, about three minutes late, but, luckily for me, there was a sub.

Class hadn't even started yet, so, I pulled a chair over to where Tori and Jade where sitting and they both smiled when they saw me.

_They _got paired _together _for the term project. Lucky ducks.

The three of us are best-friends, if you hadn't noticed. It's weird, because we're all so different. I'm the ditsy-cutesy one of the trio, who occasionally surprises everyone with my foul mouth. Tori's the girl next door, the pretty, reliable one. Jade's the sassy, independent one, who's never afraid to say what she feels and _loudly_.

"Hey," I greeted them, setting my books on the table and taking a sip from my Starbucks. "Hi." Tori greeted me. Jade was focused on her phone, texting whoever, but she gave me a quick smile. "Hows the, err, project going?" Jade asked with a smirk. I groaned. "Let's please not talk about it. _Please._" Tori snickered. _  
_

Just then, the door opened and hit the hall behind it with an obnoxious bang, and without looking, I just knew who it was.

"Valentine." He barked from across the room. I pretended not to hear him. "I love your nails," I told Tori, which wasn't a lie. We started talking about where she got them done, Jade looking like she was trying to hide a laugh. "I'm not fucking kidding, Valentine. Get your ass over here now." He ordered. I looked over to the sub, hoping he'd get in trouble for cussing, but she wasn't even there anymore.

"Do you hear something?" I asked both Tori and Jade, cocking my head to the side. The others in the room were watching now, looking amused. The were used to his antics, but still liked to witness.

Suddenly, he was behind me. I turned around slowly and then looked up to face him. His hair was a fucking mess, like always. He was wearing this stupid black t-shirt and equally stupid denim jeans. Excuse me for the overuse of the word 'stupid', but that's just what Beck is. Stupid.

"Oh, hi, Beck," I greeted, smiling at him. He did not look impressed. Like I cared.

"Did you not hear me calling you from halfway across the room?" I shrugged. "Maybe you should've been a little louder." He shook his head and looked like he wanted to kill somebody. Probably me.

"What-the-fuck-ever. Just get your ass up and go work on that project."

"Project?" I questioned him, putting on my 'confused' face. "Don't play dumb with me, Valentine."

"Who says I'm playing?" I shot back, gritting my teeth. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm usually a very nice person. I have friends, people who like me, a great social life. But Beck...Gah! He just seems to bring out all the bitch in me.

"Listen. You're going to so that project. You're go[ing to finish it by tomorrow. And you're going to put both of out names at the top."_  
_

I rose from my chair. Not a fucking chance. I wasn't anybody's bitch. "Or _what?__" _He smiled. "Just hope you don't find out."

I sighed. "Listen, asshat. Either we're doing that project together, or not at all. I'm not afraid to fail if that's what it takes to get it into your head that you are not the best thing to ever walk on this earth. And I'm sure as hell not afraid to take you down with me." I noticed that the whole room had gone silent and were listening.

He groaned quietly. "I'll meet you at your house at four. You better fucking be there." Then he walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and sat down. The other classmates started chatting to each other again, and Jade gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "I keep _telling _you to let me beat him up." I laughed weakly. Me and Beck's little rows took a lot out of me since I was never an argumentative sort of person. But, like I said... Beck just makes me bitchy.

The sub walked back into the room then, and I sighed and tried to focus on the lesson.

* * *

Well... Victorious Fanfiction are a first for me. Like it says in the summary, this is an AU fic, which means this is a completely different Victorious from the Victorious on television.

Review if you like it, and review if you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate You Beck Oliver**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Honest, I don't.**

_**Cat'sPov**  
_

After school, I dumped my bag on the table in the hall and strolled in towards the kitchen. I called out for my brother, but there was no answer. Apparently, I was home alone. Beck would be here soon, and I needed to rest before I had to to this. It would undoubtedly take a lot of energy out of me. I stopped at the hall mirror, and looked at my reflection. I smiled. I was pleased to see I was having a clear skin day. My hair was still glossy, and it rested on my shoulders, my boobs looked nice and plump, thanks to my new bra, my lips looked-

Wait.

Why did I care what I looked like?

It was just Beck coming over, after all.

So what if Beck was good-looking? I didn't care. He wasn't important to me.

Yes, I think Beck is good-looking. But I don't like him. Oh, _hell_ no. You can hate someone and think they're good-looking, right?

That's how I feel about Justin Bieber. Sexy as fuck, but seriously irritating, that boy is. Like Beck.

I tore my eyes away from my reflection and continued down the long hallway and into the kitchen, and popped some toast in the toaster, then got some cheese out of the fridge to make myself a sandwich. As I grilled the cheese, I thought about what this project could lead to. Hopefully, I wouldn't end up murdering him. Or vice-versa. We could work together in a very civilized manner, right? Right.

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, watching Spongebob and taking a bite out of my sandwich every so often. As I raised the can of Pepsi I'd gotten out of the fridge to my lips, I heard a voice behind me. "Hi," I choked on the drink, and it sprayed out of my mouth. My eyes watered and I started to cough, but the first thing I did was stand up and look to see who it was.

Beck.

Who else? He started laughing at me too. I was still spluttering and coughing when it finally occurred to him that he should do something to help me. He came to stand behind me and hit thee palm of his hand in between my shoulder blades a few times, and it helped clear up the situation of the Pepsi going down the wrong pipe.

"You-" _cough _"_Asshole_!" I spluttered out, and he grinned. "Even when you're choking, you still manage to find it in you to insult me." He jeered. I ignored that. "How the fuck did you get in here?!"

"You left the front door open."

"Have you never heard of a _doorbell__? _Or _knocking?"_

_"_Nah. It's so much more fun when you don't know, As you have so beautifully demonstrated today." I. Wanted. To. Kill. Him.

"I ground my teeth together. "Whatever. Let's just go work on that project," I said, ignoring his smirk. I grabbed my schoolbag from the hall table, where I left it, and went to sit in the kitchen. "Nice house." He commented, looking at the wallpaper coming off the walls, the dirty table and the dirt-covered counter-tops. I scowled. "Nice face." He scoffed. "Nice comeback."

I took a seat at the table, and he sat directly across from me. We just sat there for while, glaring at each other. "Are you done gazing lovingly into my eyes?" He asked after a while. I immediately tore my eyes away from his. "No. I mean, yes. Wait - I mean..." He started laughing at me. I didn't say anything.

God, he annoyed the shit out of me.

"It's okay, Cat. I make you nervous. I understand."

"Fuck off," I muttered, still not looking at him and pulling a refill pad out of my backpack. "So. What are we doing for this project?" He shrugged. "It's a musical thingy, right? Let's just write a song or something."

"Write a song or _something_?!I don't think you know how seriously I take my music-"

"And you think I _don't _take my music seriously?"

"I don't think, I know! You didn't even want a part of this project in the first place!"

We were glaring at each other again, and I could practically feel the hatred rolling of me. "Let's just finish this thing."

"Whatever. If it brings us a step closer to never having to communicate again, I'm all for it." He rolled his eyes. "Please. You treasure every second you get to spend with me."

"Listen, asshole - you need to fucking get it into thick skull that the sun doesn't shine out of your ass!" I had stood up out of my chair at this point and was trying my best not to launch myself across the table and attempt to strangle him.

"Yeah. Calm down." Then he looked at me like _I _was the crazy one. I blushed_, _feeling stupid now that he was treating me like a tantrum-throwing child. He tore a page out of _my _refill pad, and started to write down song ideas. I watched him as he wrote, and then he caught my eye and winked.

I looked away quickly, then started to write as well, trying to forget about the fact that the person I hated more than anything else in the world was sitting right across from me.

"So, how about 'Song For You' as the title?" He suggested, after about ten minutes of us trying to come up with lyrics and verses.

I rolled my eyes. "Sappy, much?"

"Like you could come up with anything better."

"Actually, I already have."

"Well let's see it then, Maestro."

I flipped my notebook around so he could see my random ideas jotted down in bullet-points.

He raised an eyebrow as he read them out. "Boy and girl... Hate... Love..." He paused. "Love? You wanna write a love song?" I shrugged. "Or a hate song," I told him, pointing out the word 'hate' on the page. "I think we should go with a love song. Hate song's don't sell."

"Emo's would but them."

"The only emo we know is your freak of a friend, Jade." I narrowed my eyes. "Jade is not an emo."

"Call her what you want, but I swear she cuts herself." I couldn't help it. How dare he? Cutting was not an issue to be made fun of. And neither were my friends. I raised my hand to slap him across the face. He caught my wrist when it was inches away from his cheek and gave me an evil smile.

"God, Cat, no need to get so _defensive_."

I growled. "I don't think you understand how much I despise you." I said, yanking my hand free. I didn;t like the feeling of his skin on mine. Too foreign and weird.

"The feeling is mutual." I sighed. Then, I stood up and piled all the dishes sitting on the counters into the sink and started to wash them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The dishes, you spastic."

"Aren't we meant to be finishing this project so we never have to speak to each other again?"

"No. Just... Just leave, Beck. Before I end up killing you or something." I muttered. I wasn't even looking at him and I could sense him raising his eyebrows at me.

"Not a chance. I gave up an afternoon sitting on my ass doing nothing to finish this damn project, and that's what we're going to do." I turned around to look at his, nearly dropping the bowl in my hands. "Well too fucking bad!" I yelled. I'd absolutely _had _it with his assholishness. He stood up out of his chair when he saw me approaching him, probably thinking I was going to try and attack him again. But I was going to reduce myself to violence.

Unless, of course, I had to.

"Listen, Beck. You need to get it into your fucking _pea sized _brain that the sun doesn't shine out of your ass. You can't tell me to jump and expect me to ask how high, because I sure as fuck will probably never _ever _like you, or wanna do anything you say. Why? _Because you are a fucking asshole.__"_

I was all flustered and sweaty by the end of my speech.

He rolled his eyes at me.

Asshole.

A chime came from his phone, and he held up a finger as if to say 'one minute', and pulled it out of his pocket to check the Facebook notification he had just received.

How did I know it was a Facebook notification, you may ask?

Because I have the exact same fucking phone as him. He was going to completely ignore me for a _Facebook notification?_

Aw, _hell _naw.

I brought up a fist and hit the phone out of his hands, and it fell to the ground with a satisfying smashing sound. Yep. The screen was definitely broken.

Good.

I tore my eyes away from the screen of the phone, that was now laying on the ground, the screen having switched off by this point in time. I scoffed and nudged it with my toe. Pearphones are so delicate.

Then, I looked back up at Beck, all ready to give him a superior smirk, but there was a look of pure fire and rage in his eyes, and, although I really hated to say it, for the briefest moment, I was kind of scared.

I mean, he'd obviously been pissed at me before, but I don't think I'd ever gone this far before.

"Stop pouting. To you, Pearphones don't cost shit. Just get your rich parents to but you a new one," I muttered in a voice that sounded nothing like mine. It was all hoarse and small and weak.

I think that sentence was the last straw.

I was suddenly shoved up against my kitchen wall. "You fucking think that's _funny_?" Beck practically growled, his fingers digging into my waist. "I am so _sick _and _tired _of your constant bitchy attitude,"

I can't even begin to put the shock I felt when he kissed me into words.

But I poured myself 110% into that kiss, 'cause hell no, I was not missing the only chance I might ever get.

The kiss was anything but sweet and gentle. I raked my fingers through his hair, something I's wanted to do since the first day I'd met him. He hands explored my waist and lower, pulling at my t-shirt. "Fuck," I muttered when his lips moved to my neck. Before I could even detect the motion, My shorts were around my ankles.

He groaned when he felt the bare skin of my leg against him. "Do you know how hard it is to see you showing off so much skin every fucking day and not being able to touch you?" Something told me it was a rhetorical question.

I whimpered in reply.

He wrapped my legs around his waist, and pushed me harder up against the wall. With his jeans and the thin fabric of my underwear being the only thing separating us... I could feel his right where I needed him.

Soon, he was holding my weight and moving. I didn't have much time to wonder where we were going, because I was suddenly lying flat on my back on my kitchen table. I shivered at the cold wood beneath me, and he laughed. "You're the most pathetic person I know,"

I scoffed. "You're a disgusting excuse for a human being." Then, before I could answer, his body was covering mine again and his lips met mine.

I was letting out moans and breathy pants, and I sounded nothing like myself. When I looked at him, I saw that he had actually not even bothered with the clasp of my bra and ripped in two. "You asshole!" I yelled, though I didn't even sound mad. "Shut _up_," He ordered. I gasped as he suckled on my nipple. "You c-can't tell me - what t-to do," I managed to stutter out, which was hard with the way he was licking my breasts.

I managed to flip us over so that _his _body was the one in contact with the cold table. He gasped, and I laughed, like he'd done to me, then I yanked at his t-shirt until I'd managed to rip it down the front.

"Payback's a bitch," I muttered. He suddenly grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto the table, then yanked my panties off of me. "Get on your hands and knees," He ordered, and I shocked myself by doing as he said. He trailed a finger along my wet pussy, and I gasped then moaned. I spread my legs wider, and he laughed cruelly and moved his hand away. "No-!" I groaned, wiggling my hips shamelessly.

I knew I should've been outraged of how he was treating me, and what a bitch he was making out of me, but, when he smacked my ass with overwhelming force, I felt myself getting wetter. "_Ah_!" I screamed. My head fell forwards so that it was resting on the table, my ass stayed in the air. Something told me he like that. "_Fuck_," He cursed, and then he was smacking me again - once, twice, three times... And then he stopped. "On your back, Red," He ordered. I felt like I should argue, but frankly, I was too horny. I lay on my back, the coolness of the table not even bothering me this time, and I saw he was fully undressed.

My eyes widened when I saw what Beck had been hiding under there. I mean, I'd heard rumors but _damn. _He was very long. And thick.

He spread my legs for me roughly, pushing them as far as they would go. "Do you know how much I'm always thinking about fucking you? And tasting you? And taking you in every fucking way humanely possible?" By now, he was trailing a finger up and down my pussy. I nearly screamed each time he touched my clit. "You drive me crazy and yet you turn me on so fucking much," He suddenly dropped to his knees at the same time that he pushing a finger inside of me. I screamed, and he took my clit into his mouth and sucked, his tongue licking the tip. My mouth hung open, and I arched my back high off the table. He entered another finger into me, alternating between sucking and licking my clit. It was when he scraped a fingernail against my gspot and took my clit into his perfect, pink lips and hummed that I lost it.

I screamed and arched my back off the table, panting and gasping as I rode out my orgasm. He seemed to realize he'd found my gspot, and he rubbed both of his fingers against it, and released my clit from his mouth.

He took his fingers out of me and brought them to my lips. "Taste," He ordered, and I did as he said. Only Beck could make tasting yourself erotic.

He grabbed a condom out of his jean pockets, slid it on, and filled me before I had even caught my breath.

I screamed out again as he slammed into me, giving me no time to adjust. Moments later, he had a steady pace of fucking me that had me clawing desperately at his back.

When he hooked one leg around his waist and the other under his arm, I screamed, and came, biting into his shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted, pulling out of me, and depositing me on the bed.

He flipped me onto my knees and forearms, slamming into my from behind, making me cry out from the pain and pure pleasure.

"That's right! Fucking take my cock! Take it!" He leaned over me, pounding his hips in a furious rhythm, before moving a hand to my throat again, applying enough pressure to make me squirm but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

His chants were low in my ear, telling me to take his cock, and to milk him dry, and more dirty, nasty comments that should never be uttered outside of sex.

He moved his other hand to my clit, tweaking and pulling it, and before I even thought possible, I was coming, again, and pushing back against him, begging for it to be harder.

He squeezed my throat harder, stilled my hips, and slammed into me the hardest I'd ever had four more times, stilled, spilled into me, and then collapsed on top of me.

After a minute he moved from on top of me and lay beside me. Shoulder to shoulder, we panted and tried to catch our breath.

* * *

**Review with your thoughts...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate You Beck Oliver**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Honest, I don't.**

_**Cat'sPov**  
_

"I have news." I announced, as Jade lay in her bed, painting her nails black and Tori flipped through _Vogue. _I sighed. "I _said _I have news." No-one payed any attention to me.

"I had sex with Beck last night."

Tori's magazine fell to the ground. Jade's nail polish lay abandoned on her bed. "_WHAT?!" _

I knew that'd get their attention.

Thanks to Beck, I'd been sore all during school today. Every time I sat down, I would hiss in pain. One time, Beck saw me doing this. He smirked the smirk that made me want to both fuck him and slap him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cat," he said, not sounding very fucking sorry at all. "You should've just said if I was too big for you."

I just told him to piss off and walked away in the other direction.

Back in present-time, Tori and Jade were gaping at me. "_What... the... fuck?" _Jade spat out. I shrugged. "It's the truth." Tori squealed. "So was it, like hate-sex, or 'I suddenly love you now' sex?"

"Hate-sex, duh!"

"Holy fuck." Gasped Jade, who was still in a state of shock. "So..." Tori said, waggling her eyebrows in a way that made me blush. "Is he good?" Jade came to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, spill. I mean, I've always wondered... But then again, a guy that hot probably isn't good in bed."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Tori asked. "Well it's either the looks or the dick, and he definitely has the looks, so I bet he has a short dick. Or has a bid one and doesn't know hot to use it."

"Not necessarily!" Tori argued.

"And what would _you _know about it, little Ms Virgin?"

"Guys!" I yelled, trying to quench the argument. Tori's virginity was kind of a touchy subject.

Ya see, the first time she nearly lost it, the guy turned out to be into all these weird fetish things and wanted to bathe her in his pee.

Don't even ask.

The second time, the guy came while the were kissing, so that put an end to things quite quickly.

"So tell us how it happened." Tori encouraged.

"Well... There was talking... and then there was arguing... And then I was naked on my kitchen table." Jade stared, impressed. "Kitchen table, huh? Creative. Most guys go for the pussy option of the bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you gonna do it again?" Tori asked. I shook my head. "Nope. That was a one-time thing. Maybe when hell freezes over."

* * *

The next day, in Sikowitz's class, I was kinda just squeezing my legs together, and trying to stop thinking.

Not stop thinking altogether, but mostly just about Beck.

Because all that's been going through my head since I walked in here, was what happened two nights ago, and how he touched me, and how good it felt. Aaaaand now my panties were soaked.

Snap the fuck out of it, Cat!

"Cat?" Called someone. I turned around to see who it was - Andre. "Mmm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sikowitz asked you a question, like, two minutes ago." Great. Now everyone was staring at me. "Um...Right. Can I go to the bathroom, Sikowitz?" I didn't need to, but I really needed to get out of here before someone noticed what was up. He shrugged, not seeming bothered. "Sure."

When I got up, I walked really awkwardly towards the bathroom, paranoid that -even though I was pretty sure it was near impossible- the would be a wet spot at the back of my shorts. Beck winked at me as I left, and I not-so-subtly flipped him off.

When I got to the bathrooms, I leaned against the counter, sighing. Why did my mind have to replay the events of two nights ago repeatedly in my head?

I lifted myself off of the floor, onto thee counter-top, and started to swing my legs. I scanned the stalls, and, to my delight, there was no-one in here but me.

It was quiet, and I kind of liked it. I felt happy.

But, of course, Beck wasn't having that, was he? He barged in, shutting the door behind him. I jumped off the counter. "Get _out _of here, you prick! This is the _girls _bathroom," I paused for a minute. "In which case, I guess you should stay." I finished off. He just shrugged. The son of a bitch just _shrugged_.

"Get out!" I yelled, pushing him. He grabbed my forearm, and shoved backwards against the counter, before reaching to the side and locking the door. I probably should've said something, like 'where did you get that key' or 'Sikowitz is going to get suspicious if we're gone for long' or something like that.

But as the grip he had on my arm tightened, I couldn't speak. And then his lips were on mine, and his tongue was forcing its way into my mouth.

Dafuq? Why was I enjoying this so much?

After getting over the initial shock, I started to kiss him back.

When his hands moved to touch my boobs through my shirt, I was done. I wrapped my arms round his neck, one leg one either side of him, and poured myself into the that kiss. "Why-" _Moan_ "-are-" _Gasp _"-you-" _Yelp _"-here?" His lips had moved to my neck, and he was doing borderline illegal things to me nipples. "Because I want you to suck my cock.

_Oh._

I flushed out of hatred and rage and… other things…

I was honestly at a loss for words. I mean, damn. He detached himself from my neck, and looked into my eyes. We were only inches apart, and that had an effect on me.

"What if I say no?" It came out all breathy and so not the way I intended.

He smirked. "I'll force you. I'd bet my ass you'd be one hot bitch choking on my thick cock," he obscenely palmed himself over his jeans, and my stomach was dropping and I was really turned on and sickly wanting him to force me to.

So I decided to play hard to get.

"Fat chance. That night was a one time thing, that really never should be brought up to anyone." I hopped off the counter and marched back to class, feeling my hair swish confidentially behind me.

Suddenly, I was yanked backward and pinned the counter, his dick pressed against my stomach.

Then, marched me out the emergency exit in the bathroom, and all the way to his car, his hand over mouth so tight I couldn't even open it, threw me in the backseat, and then sped off, putting on Child's lock.

"Good idea," I praised. "I was planning on jumping out while we were in motion. I've been really hoping for a face reconstructive surgery.

"Fuck, just shut up." He groaned, speeding up.

"Oliver,this was a dumb-ass have nowhere to go, you're going to have to drop me back off at the school because that's where my car is, and-"

He slammed to a stop.

I looked around and we were on some trail in the woods.

This wasn't sketchy at all.

But honestly, my pussy didn't really care.

Oliver got out of the front seat, and joined me in the backseat.

He kind of just sat there for a moment, looking at me expectantly. I stared straight back.

"Well it's not gonna suck itself," he finally said after a moment.

"Sorry I'm not sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to suck your stupid dick after you basically abducted me, so I suggest you pick up yoga and suck your own dick!"

I turned away from him, looking out the window, with my arms crossed.

I felt chilly too. He'd left the A.C. running, and I was just in my shorts and tank top. I wasn't a slut, really. It was summer, and it was hot outside.

I heard him sigh, then he slid to me and started gingerly kissing my neck, which felt really good, but was freaking me the fuck out.

His deft fingers slid up my waist and started unbuttoning my dress. It pooled around my waist and he moved to unclasp my bra.

He threw it up into his front seat before palming my tits.

All too soon, he pulled away, leaning up against the other side of the car and pushing his pants down, exposing his rock hard cock, before putting his legs on either side of me.

"Suck me good."

I just stared at him, propped up with my legs folded under me, half naked.

He sighed, leaned forward, gripped a bunch of my hair, and lowered me to where his leaking cock was brushing against my lips.

"Your constant snark today was so fucking annoying, you deserve to be punished," he leaned forward and smacked my ass that was sticking up in the air.

I whimpered, and snuck out my tongue, licking the slit in his dick.

"Fuck!" he growled, thrusting his hips up, forcing me to take it in too far. I gagged and he groaned loudly. "That's right slut…take it all in."

After he let go of the back of my head with one hand to grab my ass, I lifted my head up, to catch a breath.

"Dammit Oliver! Do you want someone's dick being rammed down your throat?"

I'm sure I looked comical.

My bangs were all in my eyes, my hair now very messy. My tank top was half down exposing my heaving chest and the shorts were halfway down, too, exposing my thighs and ass.

He had a different reaction than anticipated.

Before I even realized it, he was pinning me down underneath him.

"You look so fucking hot and it's pissing me off," he growled into my cleavage while thrusting against my hot and needy core.

_The feeling is mutual_, I wanted to moan.

Instead I just moaned.

He thrust harder and I was literally seconds away until he stopped and pulled my legs up, pulling my panties down my legs and somewhere into his car.

He pulled a condom out of nowhere and secured it before pushing the tip right against me.

I arched and panted and whimpered and needed.

He bent down, bit my earlobe, licked the pain away, and then whispered, "I want you to fucking scream."

And with that, he slammed into me.

I cried out and threw my head back slamming it into the door handle.

"Ow," I cried, but it turned into more of a pathetic whimper as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of me.

I hadn't really gotten a chance to look at his face the last time we did this, but now…holy fucking shit.

I mean…Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Beck was one hot piece of ass.

The muscles and veins in his neck and arms were standing out as his dark eyes stared into mine with a fiery hatred passion that made my skin feel like it was on fire.

He wrapped my legs around his torso and the angle change was sublime for him, seeing as how he made a noise I'd never heard that made me tighten around him, and his eyes rolled back when he picked up the pace. As if it was even possible.

My hands had gone behind my head to stop my head from pounding into the door with every thrust, my back was arched, and I was panting like a dog.

Oliver buried his face in my neck, and put one of his hands on my tit, grabbing at it roughly, and shoving his thumb under the cup of my bra to stroke my nipple.

He shoved the cup down after a minute and sucked the nipple into his mouth.

"Be- oh shit, Beck!" I bucked against him, my clit rubbing deliciously against his pubic bone.

"Ungh, more," I pleaded.

"Such a needy slut," he whispered into my ear while smirking, bringing one hand up around my throat just like the first time, and I was so far gone.

I clenched around him and somewhere, under my orgasmic bliss, I could hear him groaning something, the words were distorted, and I was screaming when he flicked my clit, sending me further into my orgasm.

Minutes, seconds, hours later I resurfaced and he had all his weight on me. His hips were making small and random jerks into me as I could feel his cock slowly start to soften.

My hands were in his hair still, although I couldn't remember putting them there.

He placed a small kiss on my tit, where his face was, before groaning as he pulled out. He pulled the used and gross condom off, opening the door and throwing it put. Grabbing a tissue, he began to wipe his cock off, before handing me my own tissue.

I mumbled thanks, feeling weird that he was being…nice?

I threw it out my door and pulled my bra back in place before pulling my dress down my legs and over my chest.

He had pulled his pants up, although his shirt was off, and was leaning back, running a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths.

It was kind of weird. Last time, we just went back to working on the project and that was that.

This was weird now.

He chuckled quietly and got back in the front seat, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

I got in his front seat, looking for my panties.

"Where are…" I trailed off, leaning over into the backseat to try to see if they were back there.

His floor was empty besides for his shoes and a gym bag.

I looked at him only to find him staring at my ass, which was probably poking out of my dress.

I quickly pulled it down, blushing, even though I'd just had sex with the man.

"Now you choose to be shy?" he laughed, and turned on the car.

I sat in his plush and leathery seat and was disgusted at how nice this fucking car was.

He drove away, and I put on my seat belt, feeling like I just had been thoroughly fucked.

"Do you want to just finish the whole damn project tomorrow night?" He asked once we were getting near the school.

"Um..yeah. That's fine." I agreed, putting my hair in a ponytail. It was too messy to be just left down. Thanks a bunch, Beck! "Oh, wait. My brother is having some friends over tomorrow night, so my house isn't an option," I sighed.

Great. Saturday would probably be spent doing the thing. It was due Tuesday, so we really needed to get it finished before Monday.

"Just come over to mine. My parents are going to be at some charity thing all night so yeah. Come over whenever."

He pulled into the parking lot, behind the school, and I unbuckled myself.

"Kay, see you then." I got out of the car, and bent down as ladylike as I could to see if I could find my fucking underwear. I was quite uncomfortable without them.

"Damn, I hope you have febreeze Oliver." I announced after taking a whiff of the car and comparing it to the clear air outside.

It smelled like sex, and that really wasn't a smell that you buy in a car freshener.

He shrugged. I continued looking.

"Would you maybe like to help me?" I asked, irritated, he was just idling, letting me look for the panties that he threw God knows where.

"Oh, you mean these?" I looked up, to see him twirling my pink panties around his finger, before pocketing them.

I gasped. "You're such an asshole! Give those back!"

"I don't think I will. Now get out of my car."

I flipped him off and slammed the door, still with my mouth hanging open.

As I walked uncomfortably back into the school, I remembered what I told Tori when she asked if I was going to have sex with him again. _'Maybe when hell freezes over'. _Well, damn._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate You Beck Oliver**

* * *

Cat motherfucking Valentine.

Say the name, and I'm immediately filled with two things; rage and lust.

Why can't it just be rage?

Or better still, why can't it just be lust?

If she was just a normal, nice girl, I wouldn't give a shit about being so damn turned on by her.

But she's not.

She's the most irritating thing I've ever met, and yet, I still find myself jerking off to mental images of her more often than I'm not.

And today, she was coming over here.

To my house, to finish the project.

Usually, the only people that were ever at my house were my parents and I.

Maybe Andre and Robbie sometimes, but only because their families were nightmares, and I sympathized with them.

But now this girl was coming to my house.

Into my room.

My private living quarters, where I jerked off to her bikini album on Facebook.

It was uncomfortable.

_Ding-dong_.

Speak of the devil.

I marched downstairs to open my front door, and there she was, in the same outfit that she was wearing at school earlier.

Shorts and a fucking tank top.

She should look like slut, but she looked fucking sexy, and it was pissing me off.

"If you're done eye-fucking me, I'd like to come in now," She said, a pleasant fake smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to my room, leaving her to close the door behind her and follow.

I hadn't bothered to clean up before she came over. Why the hell should I?

She wasn't special.

"Sweet," She commented sarcastically as she nearly tripped on a pile of clothes on the floor. "I'd've imagined your room to be all perfect. Ya know, since you seem to be richer than Bill fucking Gated himself," She told me. I ignored the last part of her sentence.

"You've been picturing my room? Getting yourself off to imaged of you on my bed?" I asked her, sitting on my bed.

She scoffed. "Believe me, Oliver, if I am getting myself off, it's not to images of your sorry ass."

Did Cat just admit that she touches herself?

Ungh.

She sat down in a beanbag in the corner of my room, and sat on it, crisscross, flicking a pair of dirty boxers out of her way, and pulled out her laptop.

I sighed and pulled out mine, and a notebook, and we began to write.

Five minutes later, I got an email, and when I opened it, it was from Cat.

I was about to ask her where the fuck she got my email from, but then remembered that we were forced to swap emails with our partners at the start of this thing.

It the e-mail, there was a set of lyrics that I couldn't be bothered to read on it.

"Are they good?" Cat asked me, after about a minute, and I realized she was talking about the lyrics.

"Meh," I replied her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ass wipe."

"Bitch."

"Jizz rag."

"Slore,"

"Douchebag,"

"Cunt,"

"Fuck you."

"That's the plan," I blurted out before I could stop myself. She gave me the evil-eye for a second, before looking back down at her laptop again.

Like I said; Cat Valentine - Rage and Lust.

I heard my phone ringing, and picked it up, pressing it to my ear.

"Hey Beck," It was Andre.

"Hey man,"

"Can I come over? My grandma just caught sight of her reflection in a mirror..." I understood.

"Come on over," I told him.

I didn't mind him coming over, but only because his family was weirder than mine.

And believe me, that's quite an accomplishment.

* * *

"I got Domino's!" I heard Robbie yell from downstairs. Cat jumped up, and ran into the hallway, leaning over the banister so she could see downstairs.

"You da man!" She called, giving both Andre and Robbie knucks.

That was when I walked into the hallway, and caught sight of her ass, looking even sexier when she was bent over.

I realized suddenly that I had to have her bent over like that one day.

On my bed?

No, over my desk.

Yes.

When Cat walked into my room again, she sat back in the beanbag, and opened the pizza box, taking a slice, and moaning in pleasure.

Andre walked in, and looked at Cat, then me, then back at Cat.

"Well, well, well," He said in a suggestive voice. Andre had been saying that Cat and I should just bang already for the past year. He didn't know that we already had. Twice.

I was sure that Cat had told her group of hippies and emo's, but I was pretty sure she didn't want anyone else knowing.

"What do we have here?" Robbie added.

"Nothing," I told them both sternly. "We're just working on a project."

"Ah, the old project excuse," Andre said, sitting on my small sofa. Robbie sat beside him.

"We really are. Right, Cat?" I hated having to stoop so low as to having to ask Cat for proof, bu she looked up in surprise when she heard her name, and I realized that she was too involved with the pizza to notice much else.

Cat finished her third slice of pizza just as the rest of us guys were finishing our first.

"If I wanted to make you feel bad, I'd say that's all going to your ass," I told her.

"Ugh, you sound like Tori," She told me, picking up her fourth slice.

Andre went downstairs and came back with four cans of Coke.

"You're all out of beer," He told me, looking dissapointed. I rolled my eyes at him, and took a can.

About an hour later, Cat and I had actually finished the project.

"Praise Baby Jesus!" She cheered, jumping up and down in a way that made her boobs bounce obscenely.

Andre, Robbie and I all stared.

I wanted to tell them to stop, but then remembered that I had no right to do that.

"I'll be going now," She told us, bending over to pack her stuff, which made us stare some more. She stopped at the door.

"Thank you, Robbie, for the glorious pizza you provided," She said, giving him knucks. "And Andre, for gracing us with your song-writing expertise," She gave him a high-five.

I hated the way they didn't didn't find her as obnoxious as I did.

She walked out the door, and I just stared, shell shocked.

"Walk her out!" Andre told me, gesturing after her.

I followed, not really sure why.

I didn't really say anything, I just kind of creepily walked behind her, until she turned around to glare at me.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked, when we were at her car.

"Um.. I..."

"Yes?"

"I just..."

"Spit it out, Oliver!"

I sighed, sick of being shy, and grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her against her car. "I'll tell you what I want. My dick inside that condescending mouth of yours."

That shut her up.

But only for a second.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of tired of having that thing down my throat all the time," She said. "And I'd rather not do this while your friends are creepily watching us through your window."

I looked up, and sure enough, both Andre and Robbie were staring down at us, while casually eating a slice of pizza.

Gah.

Fucking cock-blocks.

"So I think you can choke on your own dick," She said, pulling herself out of my grasp, and climbing into her car, then driving away.

* * *

**I would love you forever if you would take the fifteen to twenty seconds it would take to copy and paste your favorite line(s) from this chapter into the review box. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
